


Get Some Rest

by The_BookDragon



Series: Red and Blue [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, None of the paladins know how to take care of themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: The Lions get their paladins to rest.





	Get Some Rest

Gatáki had been awake for two days, and Red was losing her patience with him.  
"Gatáki you need to sleep right now!"  
"Five more minutes sugar."  
"Gatáki sleep!"  
"No!"  
He was also avoiding her hangar so she couldn't force him to stay in one place and fall asleep. Red was also too big to get to him in the rest of the castle. Frustratedly, her tail lashing, she paced her hangar. The other lions were tired of Red being grumpy beyond measure; they also were having the same problems with their Paladins.  
"Gatáki is going to get himself killed from sleep deprivation."  
"As is cait," came Green.  
"And the others,"Black agreed.  
"We've got to get them to rest soon or something is going to happen," Blue added.  
"Not to mention, brain damage. Apparently, if humans lose enough sleep, their brain cells start to attack each other though my Kitten was a bit out of it when he told me that," grumbled Yellow.  
"It's unanimous we are going to get them to sleep."  
Black faked an emergency beacon, once the kittens were with their Lions they were locked in. Each Lion carried their kitten into Black's hangar and let them out.  
"What the hell Green?!"  
The Lions had found stored blankets in the hangars and surrounded the nest they had built.  
Black booked no nonsense," None of you are leaving until you get some sleep."  
Protestingly the Kittens tried to get out but eventually slept from exhaustion. Quietly the lions stood guard over their Paladins.


End file.
